Mundinho de Luxo
by Karen Pads
Summary: Sirius Black era o herdeiro de uma das mais poderosas famílias da Inglaterra, mas sua vida era vazia e ele não se sentia bem naquele lugar. O que fazer? Fazer o que um corajoso faria, abraçaria o desconhecido. Paralela à Confraria Marota Sirius e Andie


**Mundinho de Luxo**

**Descrição: **Sirius Black era o herdeiro de uma das mais poderosas famílias da Inglaterra, mas sua vida era vazia e ele não se sentia bem naquele lugar. O que fazer? Fazer o que um corajoso faria, abraçaria o desconhecido. Paralela à Confraria Marota

**Disclaimer: **Sirius não me pertence; pois, se pertencesse, ele teria uma tatuagem escrita: "Sou propriedade da Karen Pads!" hauhauha

**Mundinho de Luxo**

Observo os longos dedos de Bellatrix tocarem o piano de uma maneira pretensamente sedutora. Afinal, minha amada priminha adora os olhares luxuriosos que recebe dos outros homens poderosos.

Bocejo descaradamente ao ver que ela continuaria tocando. Eu não mereço tal suplício. Vi minha prima Andie ser cortejada por um velho que tinha idade para ser bisavô dela, pobre Andie! Ela é uma das poucas pessoas que eu admiro nessa família.

Antes que eu me esqueça: Prazer, sou Sirius Black. Tenho 16 anos e estou num tedioso baile. O baile de apresentação de minha priminha Narcisa.

Olho pela enorme janela do palácio em que estou. Tudo aqui é suntuoso demais, tedioso demais, pedante demais.

Percebo que algumas das mais belas debutantes me encaram com sorrisos " inocentes". Eu sei muito bem que essa "inocência" sabe que eu sou o herdeiro de uma das maiores fortunas desse minúsculo país.

Vejo meu pai conversar animadamente com os Malfoy. Se eu gostasse de Narcissa, lhe diria que em breve se casaria.

Andie se aproxima de mim com um sorriso inocente nos lábios. Andie já tem 19 anos e não arrumou ainda um noivo, eu acho que vou pedí-la em casamento. Afinal, só assim para salvá-la desses homens podres que desejam-na.

-Está se divertindo, Sirius? - ela me pergunta com aquelas duas safiras brilhando de um jeito inebriante. Se eu não fosse primo dela correria o risco de me apaixonar.

-Oh, claro. - respondo ironicamente e vejo Andie prender o riso.

-Se está tão infeliz, por que não foge? - ela pergunta com um tom brincalhão.

-É o que irei fazer. - respondo sério.

O semblante brincalhão de Andie se desfez ao perceber que eu não estava brincando.

-Sirius, eu não posso deixar de te dizer que é perigoso... - Andie disse me puxando para o jardim.

-Quem se importa com o perigo? - pergunto com um sorriso maroto. Andie nunca consegue me persuadir.

-Eu. - ela me responde com uma expressão de óbvio desagrado.

-Andrômeda, você foi feita para a liberdade assim como eu, sei disso. - sorrio e ela cora um pouco. - Um dia você e eu nos encontraremos de novo. Prometo. - digo dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Até breve, Sirius. - Andie diz com um sorriso maroto.

-Até, _Andrômeda_. - eu digo seu nome com uma entonação diferente. Não sei porquê.

Entro em meu quarto e pego algumas coisas (como dinheiro, roupas, armas e afins). Olho para minha escrivaninha e sorrio para mim mesmo. Afinal, eu ia embora, não?

Molho a pena na tinta e escrevo:

"_Bom dia, hipócritas (à exceção de Andrômeda, claro)!_

_Sinceramente, quero avisar que eu fugi desse mundinho nojento em que vocês me obrigaram a morar. E estou exultante em saber que, com isso, causarei algum desconforto no tão belo seio familiar!_

_Desejo que todos vocês (menos Andie) morram sufocados no próprio dinheiro. _

_Papai, eu espero que não se sinta incomodado com o fato de eu ter roubado algumas coisas, como quadros e armas (Afinal, eu vou precisar de algum capital, não?)_

_Eu simplesmente decidi que não quero viver nessa vida fétida que vocês vivem. Eu estou em busca de um novo rumo para mim mesmo. _

_Mesmo que eu ache desperdício dizer, pedirei que não me procurem. _

_Afetuosamente, _

_Sirius Arcturus Black_

Fecho a carta imaginando como eles reagiriam. Provavelmente me dariam por morto.

Olho para o céu e algo me diz para fugir para algum navio. O mar seria minha família.

Vejo que na porta do meu quarto tem um lenço branco de mulher com as iniciais:

_A.P.B._

Sorrio e aperto o lenço contra o meu peito. Andie me desejava boa sorte.

E, então, vou embora de casa. Para nunca mais voltar.

**FIM**

**N/A: **Jéssicaaaaaaaaaa!! Gostou?? Hein? Hein? Hein? Hauhauhauahauha Bem, foi o meu presente para você pela demora dos capítulos de CM. Afinal, eu demoro um bilhão de anos para atualizar, né??

Beijos e

ADORARIA RECEBER REVIEWS!! n.n'


End file.
